If you could go back
by MissJewel
Summary: Rory wird von Logan zu einem Treffen alter "Yale-Freunde" eingeladen. Dort trifft sie jedoch nicht nur auf ihn, sondern auch auf ihre anderen zwei Exfreunde. Viele Konflikte, Konfrontationen und mehr sind die Folge davon.


Prolog

September 2015

,,Es wird alles wieder gut, glaube mir."  
Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diesen Satz in den vergangenen Wochen gehört habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie oft ich mir daraufhin über die Augen gewischt, brav genickt und tapfer gelächelt habe... alles so, wie es von mir erwartet wird. Doch nun kann niemand mehr etwas von mir erwarten, schließlich sitze ich hier alleine im Wohnzimmer, eingekuschelt in meine rote Lieblingsdecke, und kann mich ganz meinen Gedanken und Ängsten hingeben.  
Ich habe begonnen die Nächte zu lieben. Ich liebe die Stille, die Ruhe, die zumindest in diesem Zimmer herrscht, das nicht der Straße zugewandt ist. Manchmal komme ich mir nachts vor, als wäre ich wieder in Stars Hollow und nicht in der Stadt, in der tagsüber die Hölle los ist. Ich blicke auf den Laptop, der auf meinem Schoß liegt, öffne ein neues Fenster und tippe die Adresse .com ein. Es ist eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden stundenlang auf den Seiten der Stadt zu surfen.  
Man kann dort alles finden: Die Geschichte, Feste, Bilder, sogar die Nachrichten und Veranstaltungen, die Jahrzehnte zurückliegen. Auf dieser Seite kann ich mir Bilder von Mum und mir ansehen, auch als ich noch ganz klein war. Hier sehe ich all die Bewohner der Stadt, die ich so schmerzlich vermisse. Das Intro der Seite wird meistens jeden Tag geändert. Normalerweise ist es ein Vortrag von Taylor über neue Schilder, neue Ampeln, neue Einkaufsregeln, Regeln für die Farben der Zäune oder ähnlichem. Diese Vorträge bringen mich fast immer zum Lächeln. Trotz allem. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es noch einen Ort auf der Welt gibt, wo das größte Problem Kaugummi auf den Straßen ist.  
Doch das Intro fehlt heute, stattdessen ist nur eine große, schwarze Wolke zu sehen. Als ich auf die Wolke klicke, lande ich auf der Startseite, wo mir ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen lächelt. Sie haben ein Foto verwendet, auf dem er mit seinem Sohn zu sehen ist, ist das erste, was mir durch den Kopf schießt. Wie geschmacklos! Hätten Sie nicht wenigstens ein Foto aussuchen können, auf dem er grimmig in die Kamera sieht? Ein Foto, auf dem er nicht wie der perfekte Dad aussieht? Ich lese die wenigen Zeilen durch, die unter dem Bild stehen. Eigentlich steht nur da, dass sich die Stadt von dem Täter distanziert, da er ja kein Einheimischer ist, sondern vor Jahren hierher gezogen ist und, dass sie trotzdem mit der Familie des Opfers trauern.  
Trauern? Er ist nicht tot! Ist ihnen das nicht bewusst? Ich blicke auf den Namen, der unter dem Artikel steht: Kirk Gleason! Es wäre typisch für ihn solche Halbwahrheiten zu verbreiten. Vielleicht steht es wirklich schlecht für ihn, aber es besteht immer noch Hoffnung. Vielleicht hat Eveline mir geschrieben, sie hat versprochen sich sofort zu melden, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Ich logge mich in mein Email-Postfach ein, sehe aber, dass ich keine neuen Nachrichten erhalten habe.  
Ich wollte mich ablenken, das ist der Grund, wieso ich jede Nacht diese Seite besuche. Schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht, also versuche ich mich mit etwas Schönem aus der Vergangenheit abzulenken, mit der Stadt, in die ich einmal gehörte. Doch dieses Mal hat mir die Nachricht auf der Startseite einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
Trotzdem fange ich an durch das Archiv zu stöbern. 2000! Ich sehe Lane und mich auf einem Stadtfest. Wir stehen vor einem Stand und essen Zuckerwatte. Das Lachen auf unseren Gesichtern wirkt so echt und ich bilde mir ein schon ewig nicht mehr ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben, das nicht aufgesetzt wirkte. Wo sind die beiden fröhlichen Mädchen hin?  
2001 sehe ich den Riesenartikel, der verkündet, dass ich an der Chilton aufgenommen wurde. Mein Lächeln auf dem Foto in der Chilton Uniform wirkt noch immer echt, doch mit den Jahren wird dieses Lächeln seltener. Wenn ich mir Bilder von den Jahren ansehe, in denen ich in Yale war, sieht man mich seltener auf den Festen und falls doch, wirke ich immer abwesend, als wollte ich gar nicht wirklich dort sein. War es wirklich so? Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern. Doch die junge Frau, die ich auf den Fotos sehe, gefällt mir selbst nicht. Ich sehe in ihr nichts von dem glücklichen Mädchen, das lachend mit ihrer Mutter über den Stadtplatz läuft. Ich spüre wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln und obwohl ich sie zu verdrängen versuche, spüre ich wie sie schließlich heiß meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Ich begreife mal wieder, dass ich das unbeschwerte Mädchen nicht nur in den Fotos vermisse, ich vermisse es auch jetzt und hier. Ich würde alles dafür tun nochmal in diese Zeit zurück zu kehren. Ich möchte wieder das Mädchen sein, das stundenlang für die Schule lernt und mit Paris um die besten Schulnoten kämpft. Ich möchte das Mädchen zurück, das mit seiner Mutter Videoabende veranstaltet, Unmengen von Essen vertilgt, sich mit seiner besten Freundin stundenlang Musik anhört.  
Ich stöbere weiter und stoße auf Fotos aus meiner Kindergartenzeit. Die Kindergärtnerin liest gerade eine Geschichte vor, während alle Kinder im Kreis um sie sitzen. Ich trage Zöpfe und meine blauen Augen sind vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Es muss wohl eine Geistergeschichte oder so etwas gewesen sein, denn ich klammere mich ängstlich an den Jungen, der rechts neben mir sitzt. Lane sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Junges und tut das Gleiche. Ich schlucke und wieder laufen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Junge, der mich durch meine Kindheit und Jugend begleitet hat, eines Tages wegen versuchten Mordes verurteilt werden würde? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ich…  
Schlurfende Schritte auf dem Flur reißen mich aus den Gedanken und kurz darauf wird die Tür geöffnet. Licht fällt in den Raum und ich sehe wie er in der Tür steht und sich durch die zerzausten Haare fährt. Er knipst das Licht an, bevor er das Zimmer durchquert, den Laptop von meinem Schoß nimmt und ihn auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Sofa steht, stellt. Dann setzt er sich neben mich, zieht mich an sich und wischt mir mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er fragt nicht, was los ist und wieso ich nicht schlafen kann... er hat es einfach schon zu oft erlebt. Stattdessen hält er mich einfach nur in seinen Armen und als er mich noch enger an sich zieht, protestiere ich nicht, sondern kuschle mich an ihn. Ich sehe wie sein Blick auf den Laptop fällt und als er das Fenster schließen will, klickt er schließlich doch auf Home und sieht das Bild auf der Startseite. ,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben," sagt er leise. ,,Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass... Ich meine, er schien immer so normal, normaler..."  
,,Normaler als die ganzen anderen," vervollständige ich seinen Satz.  
,,Das meinte ich damit nicht. Es ist nur..." Er bricht ab. ,,Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden." Eine Weile sagt niemand was von uns.  
,,Warum bist du hier?" Es ist eine dumme Frage, das ist mir mehr als bewusst. Schließlich war ich es, die ihn gestern gebeten hat zu bleiben.  
Für einen Moment sieht er mich verwirrt an. ,,Du hast doch gestern…"  
,,Wieso hast du auf mich gehört?"  
,,Ich wusste, dass du mich brauchst." Er küsst mich auf den Scheitel und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
,,Du hättest das nicht tun sollen. Es..."  
Ich spüre wie er mich von sich schiebt, aufsteht und zum Fenster geht. Da es zum Innenhof zeigt, ist es dunkel und es gibt natürlich nichts zu sehen und trotzdem starrt er hinaus, während ich schweigend sitzen bleibe.  
_He, he don't belong any more  
And he, he has no place any more  
It's dark and cold, so dark and cold  
And he, he don't belong any more_  
Plötzlich beginnt er zu sprechen, jedoch so leise, dass ich Mühe habe ihn zu verstehen. ,,Du wolltest gestern nur nicht alleine sein, habe ich Recht?" Ich sehe, wie er den Kopf schüttelt und während er weiter spricht, fängt er an mit seinen Fingern Muster auf die Fensterscheibe zu malen. ,,Ich habe die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, weißt du? Und während ich gewartet habe sind Jahre vergangen und ich habe es nicht mal gemerkt. Ich wollte nicht einsehen, dass du nie..." Für einen Moment versagt seine Stimme, doch dann bekommt er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. ,,Gestern Abend wolltest du einfach nicht alleine sein, nicht wahr?"  
Als ich nicht antworte, dreht er sich zu mir um und fährt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Als er die Hände wieder runter nimmt, sehe ich die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Ich kann seine Hilflosigkeit fast spüren, er weiß nicht mehr, was er sagen oder tun soll. ,,Nicht wahr?" wiederholt er noch mal.  
_Nothing in his heart  
Nothing in his soul  
Nothing in his eyes,  
empty and cold  
Nothing left to stand for  
Noone left to hold  
Nothing in his hands any more  
He don't belong any more_  
Ich möchte ihm so gerne widersprechen, möchte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn die ganzen Jahre geliebt habe und es nur nicht richtig zeigen konnte. Doch die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken. Ich kann es nicht sagen, weil ich weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist. Ich habe drei Männern mein Herz gegeben, doch er ist keiner der drei. Ich liebe ihn als Freund, ich bin gerne mit ihm zusammen, doch der Funke ist leider nie übergesprungen, obwohl ich es mir sooft krampfhaft gewünscht habe. Ich habe mir sooft gesagt, dass es bei uns eben länger dauert, weil wir so gut befreundet waren. Doch es war eine Geschichte, in der sich der beste Freund in seine Freundin verliebt und die sich nicht in ihn, aber trotzdem eine Beziehung eingeht. Ich habe mir oft gedacht, dass ich ihm nie weh tun könnte, doch in dieser Sekunde begreife ich, dass es der größte Verrat unserer Freundschaft war diese Beziehung einzugehen. Hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn habe, hätte es ihn niemals so verletzt, wie der Moment, in dem er das selbst begreifen muss.  
Einen Augenblick sieht er mich nur an, dann beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt.  
_He, don't understand any more  
And he, he can't believe any more  
The truth, the lies, the pain when he tries  
He, can't understand any more  
He don't belong any more_  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt er schließlich den Raum und verschwindet im Schlafzimmer. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie kalt mir ist und ich ziehe die Decke wieder enger um mich. Ich sitze nur da, starre auf die Bilder an der Wand und warte, obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, worauf. Als ich eine Tür höre, blicke ich auf und bin nicht überrascht als er komplett angezogen aus dem Schlafzimmer tritt. Er stützt sich am Türrahmen ab.  
,,Ich sollte gehen?"  
Obwohl in seiner Stimme ein fragender Unterton mitschwingt, weiß ich, dass er keine Antwort erwartet. Und trotzdem höre ich mich plötzlich sagen: ,,Aber es regnet."  
,,Ist es ok, wenn ich gehe? Ich meine… kommst du klar?" Er steht jetzt direkt neben der Couch und als ich nicke, gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht zur Tür. Als ich höre wie die Klinke der Wohnungstür runter gedrückt wird, werfe ich die Decke von mir und springe auf. Die Fliesen des Flurs fühlen sich eiskalt unter meinen nackten Füßen an und im selben Augenblick frage ich mich, wieso ich an so was denken muss, während er schon halb aus der Tür ist.  
,,Hey, warte!"  
Er dreht sich um, kommt wieder einen Schritt hinein und sieht mich abwartend an. Ich sehe die Hoffnung in seinen Augen, er hofft, dass ich ihn aufhalte.  
,,Ich…" Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten, doch ich weiß, dass es sie nicht gibt. ,,Es tut mir leid," sage ich schließlich mit krächzender Stimme.  
Wieder nickt er nur schweigend, dann dreht er sich um und verlässt endgütig die Wohnung. Als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt, drehe ich den Schlüssel dreimal um und kehre ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
Ich setze mich zurück aufs Sofa und im selben Moment verkündet ein klickendes Geräusch die Ankunft einer neuen Mail. Sie wird von Eveline sein! Sie wird mir schreiben, dass es ihm besser geht! Aufgeregt öffne ich die Mail, doch eine Sekunde später starre ich nur auf den Bildschirm. Ich merke, wie meine Hände zittern, als ich den Absender sehe:  
Triff dich mit mir,… übermorgen, 16 Uhr, gleiche Stelle im Park wie letztes Mal. Ich weiß doch, dass du einsam bist. Ich weiß wohl mehr, als ich wissen sollte…  
Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, als ich auf das Sofa zurücksinke. Ich dachte, es sei vorbei!  
_


End file.
